1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to airflow direction controlling apparatuses, and particularly to an airflow direction controlling apparatus for a fan in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continued development of computer technology, electronic components in computers such as central processing units (CPUs) are generating more and more heat that needs to be dissipated immediately to avoid damage to the circuitry. Therefore, thermal modules are widely used to remove heat from the CPUs. A conventional thermal module includes a heat sink secured on a CPU and a CPU fan secured on the heat sink. Heat generated by the CPU is conducted by the heat sink and then dissipated away from the CPU by the CPU fan. However, thermal module designs typically fail to take into account the cooling of other electronic components within computers such as memories, hard disks, and graphic cards to keep manufacturing costs down. When temperatures of such electronic components get too high, the performance of the computers may be impaired.
What is needed, therefore, is an airflow direction controlling apparatus which can selectively direct airflow of a fan toward an overheated electronic component in a computer.